


Jason, enough with the memes

by Unicrown



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I didn't tag everything and everyone because, M/M, Memes, Textfic, This Is STUPID, also memes that my irl friends make up, also sometimes I break the 4th wall, also this could be ooc, because I'm mainly thinking about memes, inspired from the memes I find online, literally is all about memes, really - Freeform, there will be everyone in here at some point, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicrown/pseuds/Unicrown
Summary: The batkids have smartphones and they decide it's easier to communicate through facebook. They couldn't even imagine the incredible world they could find in there.Is that superman snapchatting? Is that Red Tornado's selfie?But the best thing is, without a doubt, the chats. If only everyone would stop sending those goddamn mEMES!





	1. new phone who dis?

**Author's Note:**

> Ehi guys! So... the tags are kind of a mess (just like the ff lmao), but I just wanted to tell you that there are so many ship tagged because, well, I multiship a lot and I'll use all of them depending on the meme

**Bruce Wayne:** “ Jason, I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for what happened. I failed you as a Hero and as a Father. ” ✓✓

**Jaybird:** " new phone, who dis? " ✓✓

**Bruce Wayne:** " Jason you do know this doesn't apply to facebook, do you? " ✓✓

 

                                                                 ✂ ( ... )

 

**Dickiebird:** " No Jason this thing is too dangerous even for you! You /have/ to ask for someone's help! " ✓✓

**Jason:** " lmao guess I'll die instead " ✓✓

**Jaybird:** " again " ✓✓

**Dickiebird:** " it stopped being funny long ago " ✓✓

**Jaybird:** " u wish! " ✓✓

 

                                                                 ✂ ( ... )

 

**{ Group chat: " BATFAM <3 " }**

**Dickiebird:** " o M G GUYS I think jason died " ✓✓ **  
**

**Timbo:** " again? " ✓✓

**Dickiebird:** " wTF THIS IS SERIOUS " ✓✓

**Babs:** " don't worry, Dick, he won't be dead for long " ✓✓

**Dickiebird:** " hOW DO YOU KNOW? " ✓✓

**Demon Spawn:** " because unfortunately, no one stays dead for too long around here. " ✓✓

 

                                                                 ✂ ( ... )

 

**Jaybird:** " I hit a tree " ✓✓

**Harperr:** " what?? " ✓✓

**Harperr:** " are you okay? " ✓✓

**Harperr:** " or should I say oaky? " ✓✓

**Harperr:** " hahahahah " ✓✓

**Harperr:** " sorry " ✓✓

**Harperr:** " but actually " ✓✓

 

                                                                 ✂ ( ... )

 

**Jonny boy:** " ehi Dami " ✓✓

**Demon Spawn:** " tell me " ✓✓

**Jonny boy:** " you are an angel ;) " ✓✓

**Demon Spawn:** " so was Lucifer. " ✓✓

**Jonny Boy:** " I didn't see that coming " ✓✓

 

                                                                 ✂ ( ... )

 

**Timbo:** " Jason I see you online " ✓✓

**Timbo:** " you told you were going to REST for Pete's sake " ✓✓

**Timbo:** " you are supposed to be asleep " ✓✓

**Jaybird:** " I am supposed to be a lot of things, but I live to disappoint " ✓✓

**Jaybird:** " seriously tho " ✓✓

**Jaybird:** " I hit a tree " ✓✓

**Jaybird:** " Roy is coming to pick me up " ✓✓

**Timbo:** " are you drunk? " ✓✓

**Jaybird:** " possible " ✓✓

 

                                                                 ✂ ( ... ) 

 

**Kori:** " where are you Roy? " ✓✓

**Harperr:** " home, why? " ✓✓

**Kori:** " I need you to find Jason asap " ✓✓

**Harperr:** " do you even know what asap mean? What has he done? Do I really have to go? I'm with a girl " ✓✓

**Kori:** " how come you are always with someone? " ✓✓

**Harperr:** " what can I say? I'm charming and irresponsible " ✓✓

**Harperr:** " irresistible* " ✓✓

**Kori:** " you got right the first one " ✓✓


	2. daddy issues & pizza ( and, really, no one likes the new 52)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more memes for you... really, I have no idea where all of this is going.  
> Hell. Probably hell. Lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... with the New 52 thing I kind of broke the 4th wall because, why not?  
> Also I have nothing against the New 52, really, but I just feel that Roy is not the real Roy, you know? So everytime I talk about Roy, please imagine the "old-school" one <3  
> (( Also I hope you had fun with this chapter too! Let me know what you think! ))

**{ Group Chat: " BATFAM <3 " } **

**Dickiebird:** " so, I had an idea " ✓✓

**Jaybird:** " first of all no " ✓✓

**Bruce:** " second of all no " ✓✓

 

                                                                 ✂ ( ... )

 

**Kori:** " dONNA DONNA DONNA!! " ✓✓

**Donna:** " ???? " ✓✓

**Kori:** " i just saw the best thing in my life " ✓✓

**Donna:** " ????? " ✓✓

**Kori:** " i am at roy's parents house " ✓✓

**Kori:** " u kno Dinah and Oliver " ✓✓

**Kori:** " and im with jason cause roy needed support apparently " ✓✓

**Kori:** " and then roy asked 'daddy, could you take the water from the kitchen' " ✓✓

**Donna:** " no " ✓✓

**Donna:** " I can't believe... did jason? " ✓✓

**Kori:** " yEAH DONNA JASON STOOD AND OLIVER DID TOO AND IT WAS SOOOOO AWKWARD O M G " ✓✓

 

                                                                 ✂ ( ... )

 

**GArrow:** " ehi Roy could you buy some pizza on the way home? " ✓✓

**Harperr:** " I feel like you are trying to tell me what to do, so I'm gonna do the opposite " ✓✓

**GArrow:** "... what does that even mean? " ✓✓

**Harperr:** " dunno, I'm gonna buy some kebab " ✓✓

 

                                                                 ✂ ( ... )

 

**Jaybird:** " do you want to hang out? " ✓✓

**Harperr:** " sorry dude, got a mission with the titans " ✓✓

**Jaybird:** " you were funnier when u hung out with me and Kori " ✓✓

**Harperr:** " Jason pls, no one likes the new 52 continuity " ✓✓

 

                                                                 ✂ ( ... )

 

**Dickiebird:** " Wally stop sending me pictures of that tree " ✓✓

**WallyFlashWest:**   " its not the same tree dickieeeee its the same species of tree all around the qorld they are so beautiful how can u not see the beauty?????? " ✓✓

**Dickiebird:** " are you drunk, Wally? " ✓✓

**WallyFlashWest:** " could be " ✓✓

**Dickiebird:** " you are killing me " ✓✓

**Dickiebird:** " it's like being friend with a five year old child " ✓✓

**Dickiebird:** " who drinks " ✓✓

**Dickiebird** : " and runs very fast " ✓✓

 

                                                                 ✂ ( ... )

 

**Jonny Boy:** " ehi Dami is everything okay? You seemed pretty sad tonight on patrol " ✓✓

**Demon Spawn** : " did I? " ✓✓

**Jonny Boy:** " yes you did? like one second you were you usual annoying self, and the other you were really " ✓✓

**Jonny Boy:** " dunno... distracted and sad? " ✓✓

**Demon Spawn:** " it is nothing, Jon. " ✓✓

**Jonny Boy:** " if its upsetting u, its clearly something " ✓✓

**Demon Spawn:** " it is just the thought that " ✓✓

**Demon Spawn:** " I will not be able to have every type of cat in the world " ✓✓

**Jonny Boy:** " ... I.... " ✓✓

 

                                                                 ✂ ( ... )

 

**{ group chat: " TITANS, TOGETHER! " }**

**Dickiebird:** " srsly I just want to change the world with you guys thats all I want " ✓✓

**WallyFlashWest** : " u woke us up to tell this? aWWW DICKIE U R SO CUTE <3 " ✓✓

**Lilith:** " thats very cute and all but.... it's 4.00 a.m.??? " ✓✓

**Garth:** " and we have been on patrol until like thirty minutes ago??? " ✓✓

**Donna:** " yeah Dick that's sweet but let us sleep, k? " ✓✓

**Herperr:** " Jason says he said that in the batfam group and they kicked him out lmao " ✓✓

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know what I have done.  
> My best friend is really into comics and she made me start reading them, and I??? am??? so??? in love???  
> I am currently working on a more serious fanfiction too (even though I have no idea how that will turn out), but in the meantime I wanted to pour all my feelings into something and... this... thing... appeared.  
> I know, there are a looot of fanfictions in every fandom with this topic (memes lmao), but I just wanted to have fun and maybe let you have fun. If it has already been done, I guess you can tell me? And I'll remove it!  
> So, that's it... bye


End file.
